Courage
by Aly of Ravenclaw
Summary: "There are all kinds of courage.  It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."  Sorcerer's Stone, p. 306


**Disclaimer: Lily and Severus belong to JKR. I just like to play in her world.**

**Summary:** "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Sorcerer's Stone, page 306

It was a beautiful winter day as fifteen year old Lily Evans merrily skipped into the Great Hall for breakfast. She waved enthusiastically to Severus Snape at the Slytherin table, who returned the wave only half heartedly, and went to join her best friend Jane White at the Gryffindor Table.

"Why so cheerful, Lils?" asked Jane.

Lily grinned as she scooped a generous helping of scrambled eggs onto her plate. "Oh, I dunno. I think I just realized Christmas will be here soon. And isn't the weather just wonderful? And all the end-of-term exams finished yesterday, so we have no work to do!"

"But we still have classes today," Jane reminded her friend.

"Don't be so negative," Lily replied ecstatically. "We should do something fun to celebrate. What with homework and tests and quidditch practices, no one ever does anything fun.

"You mean _you _never do anything fun," Jane pointed out with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We could all use a break. Are you up for inter-house snowball fight after school?"

"I'm always up for a snowball fight."

Lily's ever-widening grin was so infectious Jane couldn't help but smile back.

Two tables away from Gryffindor, Severus Snape wasn't having as great a morning as Lily.

"You're friends with a _mudblood_, Severus?" Evan Rosier taunted after noticing Lily wave at Severus.

"No!" Severus denied vehemently.

"Then why did you acknowledge the existence of the mudblood Evans? Didn't you swear just last week that you would not continue to associate with her?" demanded Augustus Rockwood.

"I-"

"Snape, you must tell that little piece of filth to stop annoying you. Today. After class. I'll go with you to back you up. That's what friends are for," Lucius Malfoy commanded.

Severus glared at the older student defiantly, and for a moment it seemed he might argue, but Malfoy returned the gesture, stare-for-stare, and Severus finally looked down and nodded in assent. "She's not a piece of filth. She's a beautiful person." Severus muttered rebelliously.

Three weeks ago, Professor McGonagall had gotten sick of the not so friendly rivalry that occurred between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. She had decided that every Friday during class, the Gryffindors would to sit next to Slytherins. McGonagall's reasoning was that partnership would force the two groups to stop fighting as much. So far, it wasn't working. The previous week, Rosier had cursed Sirius Black from behind in the hallway during the five minute passing period between Transfiguration and Herbology. During Herbology, James Potter found out that his best friend had been cursed (Rosier was stupidly and loudly boasting about it), and retaliated by pushing Rosier into the Venomous Tentacula. Rosier had to make up five tests and eleven essays after he got out of the hospital wing two weeks later.

All in all, McGonagall's idea was creating more problems than it was fixing. This Friday was going to be one of the most eventful days yet.

"Severus," Lucius hissed. "Go sit next to Lupin. I'll deal with Evans."

Lily was sitting alone in the back of classroom. She was looking for Severus when Malfoy turned up.

"Hey Evans," Lucius said with the classic Malfoy sneer.

"Malfoy," Lily said without expression. Her only reaction when Malfoy sat down beside her was to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't go all superior on me, mudblood," Malfoy snapped.

"Don't," Lily said dangerously, "Call. Me. A mudblood." She stared unblinkingly and threateningly into his eyes, and he stared right back.

"Attention, class!" Professor McGonagall's voice called out demandingly stopping the staring contest as the two arguing students looked up. "Today we will be practicing banishing mice. As I recall, only Black and Malfoy were able to do so last week, and all of you could use the practice. You never know what could turn up on your O.W.L."

"So, Miss I'm-so-smart-Evans wasn't able to banish some stupid mouse?" Malfoy mocked.

"No, I was not able to banish the mouse. So, if you will excuse me, I need to practice," Lily replied coolly.

"No, I will not excuse you. I want to know why you have been spending so much time with Severus Snape ever since you sent foot in Hogwarts."

"Because he's my _friend_. Do you really need more reason than that?"

"No self-respecting Slytherin would be friends with a mudblood," Malfoy hissed.

"No self-respecting person would aspire to be a Death Eater!" Lily retorted.

"Being a Death Eater is a very noble occupation."

"They kill people for fun! How is that noble?" Lily snapped, her voice rising with outrage.

"I'm sorry, is my lesson interrupting your very important conversation?" McGonagall said.

"No, Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

"Actually Professor, Lucius here was just calling me a mudblood." Lily put in quickly.

"Two hours detention, Malfoy. Tomorrow, my office, 8 o' clock." Lily smirked at the blonde Slytherin.

"Sucker," she whispered maliciously once her Head of House was out of earshot.

Seven tables away, Remus and Severus were having an incredibly awkward conversation. Lupin was the only one of the four Marauders who had never bullied Severus. However, he never really tried to help Snape either.

"So. How's life?" Lupin said, making a half-hearted attempt at conversation with the bullied and neglected Slytherin.

"What?" Severus snapped grouchily.

"How's life?" Lupin repeated. Severus looked at Remus as if he had lost his marbles.

"Why would _you_ care how _my_ life is?"

"I…er…" Lupin was at loss for a reply.

"Exactly. You couldn't care less," was the bitter reply. Lupin had no answer.

The rest of their classes for the day (Herbology and History of Magic) went without incidence. At lunch, with the Great Hall buzzing with talk of students, Lily slid onto the seat of the Gryffindor table across from Jane and started mutilating her broccoli.

"What happened?" asked Jane concernedly.

"Malfoy. Is. A. Freaking. Bastard," she punctuated every word with a blow to different parts of her salad.

"Glad you finally figured that out," Jane replied jokingly. Lily glared at her and recounted the events that had occurred in Transfiguration.

"At least you got Malfoy in detention," Jane said.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah…I guess…But is the snowball fight still on? I need a distraction."

"Today. Three o' clock. Outside Hagrid's Hut."

"Should be fun," Lily mused dreamily. She loved snow.

Lily and Jane hiked down to Hagrid's hut with all the James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly Finch, Alice Smith, and Frank Longbottom. Several other 5th years from Hufflepuff were already there and the Ravenclaws were just leaving the castle. Everyone was dressed for the cold, complete with house color scarves, and beanies.

Five minutes later Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were picking teams with Lily and Mark Jon of Hufflepuff as team captains. Lily happened to glace back at the castle and noticed a group of green-and-sliver clad students walking towards the snowballers.

"Who invited the Slytherins?" she asked, scowling. Everyone else whipped around to see what she was looking at.

"Stupid Slytherins invited themselves," Jane scowled. The group stared angrily at the approaching Slytherins. If looks could kill, they would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Mind if we play, blood traitors?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Alice snapped.

"Too bad. Scared you'll loose?" Rosier sneered.

"No. I don't want to waste my time when I KNOW I'll win," Mark retorted.

"Oooooh, now I'm _scared_," Rockwood taunted.

"That's it. Change of plans. Now it's all of us against the Junior Death Eaters," James snapped.

"It's on."

Lily screamed in surprise as a cold white ball hit her in the back of the head. She whipped around, armed with her own snowball, only to get smacked with another one in the face.

"How do you like that, Mudblood?" Lucius sneered. Without missing a beat, Lily got him with a snowball in his soft spot.

"Gross, but oddly satisfying," Lily said, and Jane grinned.

"Just let out all that pent up anger and bring back a win."

"Will do," Lily replied, already making another snowball.

Suddenly there was a yelp that sounded like kicked puppy. Lily and Jane turned around to see that the Marauders had jumped Severus Snape.

"SEV!" Lily yelled.

"Don't tell me you actually care about this slimy git, Evans," James said cruelly.

"I do care! Lay off. Is making his life hell all you can think of for entertainment?" Lily snapped.

"Actually," James appeared to think about the question. "No. I could also go out with _you_, Lilyflower."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lily screamed, and kicked snow in his face.

Meanwhile, the shouting match had effectively ended the snowball fight; all the fifth years were now gathered around Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, and Lupin. Severus was on the wintry ground clutching his leg; James had hexed him.

"Leave him alone, James," said a soft but firm voice. James whirled around, ready to turn he speaker into a punching bag, but stopped when he saw who the speaker was.

"What! Why?" James exclaimed, scowling at one of is best friends.

"I…I just...What did he ever do to you?" Remus demanded.

"Well, its more the fact that he exists, if you what I mean," James replied.

"No, I don't," Lily snapped.

"Don't what, Lilyflower?" asked James sweetly.

She ignored the jibe. "Don't know what you mean about hating Sev because he exists." Her soft and seemingly thoughtful voice covered up the cold fury that was just beneath, and everyone knew it. James Potter, unfortunately, was either to thick to see the danger or too bigheaded to care.

"Snivellus is a good for nothing slimy git. He is also, in case you haven't noticed, a Slytherin."

"What house a person is in isn't really their choice, Potter!"

By this time, everyone except the Slytherins was praying for James Potter to shut up.

"The point is he's a slimy git and you'd be much better off going out with me than spending time with this coward." James turned around to kick Severus, but ended up kicking the snow where Severus had been lying before. A dark faced figure with long greasy hair came up behind James.

"Don't. Call me. A coward," the figure spat, and jabbed his wand into James's neck. Sirius jumped on him and dragged Severus away from James. Then Sirius punched Severus. "Don't you dare attack James!" Sirius snapped, emphasizing his words with another blow.

"BLACK!" Lily shrieked shrilly. Sirius ignored her.

"Rictumsempra!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at James. James glared at Lucius while laughing uncontrollably. He looked quite demented, but he was still one of the most skilled wizards at Hogwarts. He managed to choke out, "Levicorpus!" and wave his wand in Lucius' general direction. Unfortunately, he hit Rosier instead, and Rosier let himself down and retaliated with a non-verbal Furnunculus Curse faster than James could blink. Unsightly boils erupted all over him. Remus hit Rosier with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Rosier fell face first the freezing snow.

Lucius shot a Bat-Bogey Hex at Remus, but Remus ducked and it hit Sirius instead. Remus whirled around and knelt to make sure his friend was okay, while Lily sent a Body-Bind Curse flying towards Macnair, who dodged it.

"How dare you attack a pureblood!" cried Lucius, "Levicorpus!" Lily was lifted into the air; it looked as though an invisible hand was holding her by the ankle. Macnair sneered as the girl flailed her arms around in a desperate attempt to get back to ground.

"LIBERACORPUS!" Severus shouted, flicking his wand in Lily's direction. She fell on the ground in a heap of black cloak and red hair and sank half a foot into the snow. Severus walked over and stood defensively between her and the Slytherins. Macnair and Lucius looked at Severus while multiple emotions flashed across their faces. Shock. Betrayal. Scorn.

"Did you just help a _Mudblood?_" Macnair demanded incredulously.

"Yes," Snape said defiantly, clenching his wand in his bloodless fingers.

"Whose side are you on? Ours? Or the blood-traitor's?" Malfoy asked.

"Not yours," Snape snapped. "And they're not blood-traitors."

"IMPERI " Lucius started, but Snape deflected his curse.

"Obscuro!" Alice cried, and black blind-fold appeared on Lucius face. He tried in vain to remove it, and them blundered around blindly until he tripped over Rosier's now unconscious body and fell in the snow, still trying to remove the blindfold.

Jane aimed a curse at Macnair while Mark dragged Lily away from the duel. Bright, multi-colored lights flashed across the snowy battlefield. Macnair was shooting curse after curse and doing quite an impressive job holding his own against Frank, Alice, and Jane. The speed and power of the spell started to intensify. The innocent snowball fight had transformed into a dreadly duel, and neither side seemed ready to back down.

Just when the Slytherin started increasing their use of unforgivable spells, Professor McGonagall appeared on the scene and shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" All the spells stopped as every turned to look at McGonagall.

"Shoot, "Lupin muttered.

McGonagall took in the scene. James Potter was lying the snow, cover in boils, while moaning and laughing in turns (the Tickling Jinx hadn't quite worn off yet). Sirius Black's face was covered in flapping wings, and Remus Lupin knelt beside him. Lucius and Rosier were both lying in the snow; Lucius frozen with his eyes open, Rosier almost unconscious. Macnair was still standing with his wand raised, as were Jane, Alice, and Frank. The Gryffindors hastily put their wands back in their cloaks.

"I repeat, _what is going on here_?"

"I…well we um…we…" Remus started, but evidently the question was rhetorical.

"I don't want to hear excuses," McGonagall snapped. "Get Macnair, Rosier, Black, and Potter to the hospital wing. All of you will receive detention. Report to my office when term starts every Friday for three weeks."

"_Every_ Friday!" James exclaimed.

"Three weeks!" Malfoy protested.  
>"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Detention, every Friday, for three weeks."<p>

"That's not fair!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Four weeks."

"But…we..." Jane stammered."

"Five weeks," Professor McGonagall said with finality, and started making her way back to the castle.

The students who were conscious started open-mouthed at the teacher's retreating figure. The two groups silently gathered their injured friends and stalked off to the hospital wing without looking at each other. Once James, Sirius, Macnair, and Rosier were suitably set up in the Hospital Wing, the students trudged to their respective common rooms.

That night, Lily, Jane, Frank, and Alice sat quietly in the deserted common room. Lily and Jane had taken the two best squishy armchairs by the fire, and Alice and Frank sat curled up together in the slightly larger armchair, Alice's head tucked into Frank's shoulder.

"WHY do WE have detention!" Jane burst out suddenly, causing Alice to jump and hit her head against Frank's jaw.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Sorry," said Alice sheepishly.

"It's okay," Frank replied, kissing her softly on the forehead after she rested her head back onto his shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Lily snapped. "It's just James and Sirius and the stupid Slytherins' faults!"

"Hey! Don't blame James and Sirius," Frank said angrily, "They were just trying to protect you."

"From WHAT!"

"From Snape!"

"He's not bad, and I don't NEED to be protected! I can take care of myself," Lily yelled.

"Uh-hu." Frank grunted, which only incensed Lily further

"Why can't any of you see him for who he really is? He helped us this afternoon."

"Yeah, why would he do that?" Jane asked.

"Because he's a nice person? I just explained this!"

"I know you don't want to hear this, Lils," Frank said. "But you are putting too much trust into Snape. You see who he hangs out with. He is _bad person_, and _you_ need to stay_ away _from him."

Lily whipped around to glare at Frank and stomped out of the room. The three listened to her angry footsteps march up the stairs, and flinched when the dormitory door slammed shut. Jane waited a while so Lily could pretend to be asleep and went to bed. Alice and Frank fell asleep on the couch and a couple hours later James and Sirius returned from the hospital wing.

"Morning, lovebirds!" Sirius yelled merrily into Frank and Alice's ears. Alice moaned and punched him in the face without opening her eyes.

"HEY!" Sirius protested from the floor.

"Sorry," Alice said, not sounding sorry at all. "But you've woken me that way every time I fell asleep in the common room for the last five years. Now I can retaliate." She opened her eyes and grinned at him evilly. Frank opened his eyes sleepily, but was still awake enough to laugh at Sirius.

"The world hates me!" Sirius moaned theatrically. He turned to James, who was struggling to keep his face straight. "I shall go to dine," he said in an attempt to keep his dignity, and strode out of the common room. "You just ate ten minutes ago!" James yelled to Sirius' uncaring back. Sirius just flapped a hand and closed the portrait.

"Where's Lily?" James asked eagerly.

"Don't bother her James," yawned Jane as she walked down the stairs.

"Why, where is she?"

"None of your damn business."

"Oooooooh, touchy."

"Shut up, James." Jane snapped, and walked out of the portrait to the Great Hall to get some food.

At that moment, Lily came down the stairs from the dormitory, rubbing her eyes. "Hey Alice have you seen Jane—" she stopped when she saw James.

"You." Lily's voice was dangerously low.

"Evans, dear heart, whatever is the matter," he said in a sweet, romantic, annoying voice.

"Oh, shut up Potter," Lily snapped, stomped to the Great Hall. James looked slightly put out at two people telling him to shut up within the span of one minute.

As Lily walked down to the Great Hall, her angry thoughts towards James ebbed and drifted back to the conversation from the previous night, and her irritation with Frank and the others increased. She turned and kicked the wall with all her might, which left her as angry as ever but now she had a throbbing toe. When Lily arrived at the Great Hall, she was fuming. She slammed herself down on the seat next to Jane and began to mutilate her cinnamon waffle.

"Hey, Lils," said Jane cautiously.

"Hey."

"Um…I'm sorry about what we said about Snape. I guess he could be an okay guy."

"Good," Lily responded tersely. Jane looked at her best friend, waiting for further explanation. After five minutes of tension-filled silence, most of the students had come down to breakfast.

At the head table, Dumbledore tapped his spoon against his empty glass, calling for silence. The students quieted down unusually quickly, as Dumbledore usually refrained from making announcements at breakfast.

"Good morning!" he began brightly. He didn't receive any reaction except for the students to look at him like he was crazy for being so cheerful so early in the morning.

Dumbledore grinned at McGonagall, and she rolled her eyes. "Your headmaster has decided that we are in need of some celebration for Christmas, so in two weeks, on Christmas Eve, Hogwarts will be hosting a ball. All students are permitted to attend. That is all."

The entire student body started to mumble. The Great Hall filled with talk of shoes, dresses, and dates. Lily would normally have joined in the talk with enthusiasm, because she always said the only way muggle schools were better than Hogwarts was that they had school dances. However, she was now determinedly avoiding looking at James, whom she could sense staring at her from across the table, and she did not notice the adoring gaze of a certain black haired Slytherin boy. Jane noticed this, and smiled smugly as she began to think of a plan to make it up to her best friend.

_Later that day…_

"Hey Severus!" Jane said brightly as she came across him in the hallway.

"Jane," Severus replied coolly.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"The library." Severus answered tersely.

"Really! Me too!" Jane replied, unphased by Severus' less-than-welcoming mood.

After a minute of very awkward silence, Jane couldn't hold it in any longer. Disregarding the carefully plotted plan she and Alice had made, Jane bluntly asked, "Are you going to ask Lily to the Christmas Eve Ball?"

Severus stopped short. Jane took a few more steps before she realized he had stopped, then turned around to look at him.

"I don't…I don't know what your talking about." Severus muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh don't kid yourself. You've been in love with her since the end of third-year when she kissed you on the cheek to say good-bye. And I saw the way you were looking at her after Dumbledore announced the ball."

Severus was staring at Jane with wide eyes. "Take my advice. Ask her to the dance," Jane said. "Who knows, she may even say yes. But if you don't ask her soon, you know as well as I do someone else will. And thirty years from now you'll be living alone, asking yourself what Lily sees in the guy she ends up falling for."

Leaving Severus at a loss for words, Jane sauntered back to the common room.

_Two Days Later…._

On Monday morning, at the beginning of Transfiguration, Severus Snape walked over and sat in the seat next to Lily Evans. Lily was surprised; he never sat next to her except on Fridays, because he was trying to keep up his reputation with the Slytherins. She was secretly glad though. Lily had always thought he was too good for Slytherin, but they intimidated him into doing their dirty work, which sometimes included bullying a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. Lily was glad that Severus may have finally grown up and moved on. But she had no idea exactly how much he had grown up, and no idea exactly how much he had _not_ moved on.

"Hey Lils, can I talk to you?" Sev asked during lunch that day.

"Um…sure Sev." Lily replied with uncertainty, looking at Jane. Jane gave her a subtle thumbs-up, and watched as Lily followed Severus from the Great Hall and into an empty corridor nearby.

"Hey Lils," Severus repeated nervously.

"Um…hi Sev," Lily responded, trying to hide her surprise that he had allowed his sniveling friends to see him walk out of the Great Hall with her. He had become more distant since the end of third year and had been completely avoiding her since the snowball fight

"So…nice weather for winter, huh? No blizzards yet," Severus said. The_ weather._ He was talking about the _weather_.

"Yeah, I love snow," Lily said vaguely.

"Did you hear about the dance on Christmas Eve?" Severus asked uncertainly, and then immediately regretted it. _Of course she heard about the dance, you idiot! _he thought to himself. _EVERYONE heard about the dance. It was announced at breakfast!_

"Yeah, I heard." Inside, Lily grinned.

"Um…." Severus started. _Just do it!_ a voice in his head snapped. Severus waved his wand and pulled out a small bouquet of pink and white lilies and held them out to Lily. "Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. What would a beautiful girl like her want with a greasy Slytherin like him?

Lily smiled and took the flowers. "Yes."

_TWO WEEKS LATER…_

That morning, Severus had asked Lily to meet him in the Entrance Hall at seven fifty, since the dance started at eight. Lily had cheerfully agreed, but it was now seven fifty one, and Lily wasn't there. _What if she just said yes to be nice, and now she isn't coming. What if this was actually a scheme by her to embarrass him in front of the school!_

_Don't be stupid,_ another voice in his head said. _She's your friend. She's coming._

At seven fifty two, Lily strode confidently into the Entrance Hall wearing a long, emerald green dress that elegantly flowed just past her knees. The dress was tightened at the waist with simple black ribbon, and her black heels matched the ribbon.

As Lily walked toward Severus, she took in his clothing. He was dressed formally, and was wearing an emerald green tie.

Following Jane's instructions to the dot, Severus picked up Lily's hand and kissed it, then gave her a single pink lily. She blushed and smiled, and the couple walked together into the Great Hall. They were followed by unhidden whispers and obnoxious, opinionated commentary. James began to call out, "Lilyflower!" but was stopped by an evil glare from Jane and a trip jinx from Lupin.

An hour later, Severus and Lily decided to take a walk in the garden to get away from staring eyes.

"So…" Severus started.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. Severus looked unsure for a moment, then laughed with her.

"It really is a beautiful night," Lily said.

"Yeah…" Severus replied.

"It must have taken a lot of courage to stand up for me that day," Lily said. He didn't need to ask which day she meant, he knew she was talking about the snowball fight.

"It did."

"Thank you," Lily smiled again. She was so beautiful when she smiled. "I love this garden. But it's usually filled with people. It's so much easier to appreciate when it's just us."

Severus wasn't really taking in anything Lily said. He was focusing on the way her smooth dress brought out her emerald green eyes, and the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she liked. He was admiring her dark red tresses and the way they cascaded down past her shoulders and almost to her waist. Then he realized exactly how close together they were standing; he could feel every breath she took.

Lily looked up and met Severus' eyes, still smiling brilliantly. Severus would later say he didn't know what possessed him, but at that moment his actions felt perfectly right. He leaned down and kissed her, softly, sweetly. Lily gasped in surprise, then kissed him back. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. When they broke apart, Lily looked up at Severus with wide eyes. He gave a half-hearted smile, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Sorry," he said softly as he looked as his shoes.

Lily laughed gently. "What for?" She put her finger under his chin and pulled his face up to hers, and their lips met. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was sure of himself and his choices, and knew that what he was doing was _right_.

**A/N:**

**I really wanted Professor Snape to be the teacher who catches them and ask, "What the devil is going on in here?" but then I realized he's a student in this story. (AVPM reference, anyone?)**

**I've never really been in love, so writing romantic scenes is difficult. So….thought, comments, criticisms? Leave a review, they are greatly appreciated!**

**~Aly of Ravenclaw**


End file.
